


Falling into Darkness

by MadTrickster



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Dom/sub, F/F, Height Differences, Height Kink, Implied/Referenced Torture, Master/Pet, Maybe some futa or toys. Not sure yet, Mommy Kink, Murder, Oral Sex, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Submission, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadTrickster/pseuds/MadTrickster
Summary: Running from a broken home at the age of 16 and being recruited into a gang for her fighting skills. Eivor grew to be the sword and shield for a powerful crime lord, but a rash decision has her running now to a remote village in Romania hoping to find a new home and peace from her blood stained past... But she ends of catching the eye of the Lady of the land.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Falling into Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I wrote anything, but since we all seem to be hot bothered by the our vampire Queen I'm going to take stab at it.
> 
> Might change title not 100% sold on it.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Pilot speaking we look to be heading into a storm. Please fasten your seatbelts we will be hitting some turbulence.”

“M’am can I get you anything?”

Grey eyes met questioning brown ones the sudden eye contact causing the stewardess to give a small gasp. Eivor wasn’t surprised she usually got the same reaction because of her eye color they weren’t common, but sometimes the staring got to her. Glancing at the time seeing that she still had 4 more hours to her flight she asked for a pillow.

‘Maybe try to get some sleep…might be awhile before I’ll be able to.’ Her question seemed to snap the stewardess from her open staring causing a faint blush to cover face before going to grab a pillow for her. Laughing softly but stopped short as pain shot threw her. Hand gripping her side she let a soft hiss of pain seeing some red on her hand when pulling away.

“Shit.”

“Here’s your pillo- are you alright?” Eivor snapped her eyes to the stewardess who was watching her with worry. “I’m fine. Injured myself before the flight and it’s starting to throb.” Giving her best and much practiced, 'nothing to see here! Please leave' smile causing the stewardess to step back and give a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry to have worried you, but I’ll be okay.” Seeming to take the bait she stepped back to hand over the pillow.

“If you need anything M’am please…let me know.” The last part dropping low to not draw any other attention as her eyes raked over Eivors form. Surprised at the sudden boldness all Eivor could do was raise an eyebrow as the stewardess who in return gave a sultry smile and walked to the front of the cabin. 

‘Huh… thought that was a movie thing, but tempting though.'

Adjusting the pillow and trying to get as comfortable as possible for the rest of the flight Eivor let the pain and exhaustion claim her.

==

2 Days Earlier

She didn’t know what came over her all a sudden, but all she could do was tell them to run. She knew the risk and she knew what the punishment would be if she was caught. But she couldn’t do…this…she couldn’t kill this family.  
Standing before her was the wife of a soon to be dead man who borrowed to much, and thought he could get away with not paying it back by making threats about going to the police. His stupidity was the reason she was sent to give a him a wake-up call, but Eivor wasn’t informed that her targets were a young mother and her 3 kids ranging from 1,4, and 6.

Terror filled eyes stared back at her as the mother held her children to her chest, her back to Eivor as if trying to shield them from harm that her body alone would be able to stop any bullets from harming her children. A mothers love…something that Eivor herself wasn't familiar with. It was almost laughable really, that this would cause her to break the highest rule. 

Without thinking she lowered her gun and told her to take her children and run. Wide eyes could only stare back at her in fright and confusion.

“RUN!” She snarled, “Don’t look back! Forget your husband because he is the reason this is happening.” Stepping back Eivor pulled cash out of her pocket and tossed it to the mother who barely caught it eyes wide at the amount given. “That should get you far enough.” Motioning for them to get going, “I’ll be able to give you enough time to get out of town that’s all I can do for you.” She stepped away heading to the door, “Wait about 30 minutes before you leave after me.”

“Thank you…”

She paused piercing grey eyes looking at the young mother. “Don’t thank me till you and your children are safe…” She gave one more glance to the family and walked out. The weight of what she just did starting to weigh on her, but all she could think about was the family she just saved. And how fucked she was.

==

“Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing shortly.”

The pilot and the turbulence jolted her awake causing her grimace. Her entire body felt like it hit by a bus. Hell, she would have rather been hit by a bus that what had happen, but she was alive by sheer luck. She was alive…well for now. 

Hazy eyes watched the descent to the ground. Her home for who knew how long. She wanted to feel that she would be safe, that running to a small tow- er village in the middle of nowhere in Romania of all places would keep them away, but Eivor knew better…she was delaying the inevitable.

But she wasn’t going to go down without a fight.

‘I’ll take as many of them as I can with me.’

==

Standing in front of her new ‘home’ at the outskirts of the village Eivor could only feel thankful she had started to stash money away just in case of something like this. In front of her was a small house that wasn’t too bad but wasn’t great either. As soon as she had touched down, she made a series of quick phone calls on a burn phone, was able to get a ride, and get a hold of someone about a house that was for sale.  
Thankful that the driver informed her that she should stop and get supplies before heading to the village since apparently supply deliveries were only twice a month in this remote village. The place needed some heavy cleaning, but she was informed of this and made the purchase to get this place livable. She slept in worse in her younger years anyway.

Eyeing the bars on the windows and door she stored the information to ask around town later. Glancing around, 'could it be for the wildlife in the area?' the though had crossed her mind when she first noticed them, but at the moment it wasn't a concern it just meant a little extra protection for her.

Tossing her things in the house she began to start the heavy cleaning as she waited for the furniture she ordered from the next village over to be delivered. But she couldn't help but ponder the salesmen sudden terror when she informed them where she needed the items to be delivered. The man refused to deliver to her location, but people can be bought and she had a good sum of cash to move him. His only request was that they deliver the items way before sun down. 

By the time the movers arrived it was few hours before sunset and she was just finishing up the kitchen and filling the fridge. Proud that there was more food than alcohol this time.

It must have been a record at how fast her stuff was delivered watching as the men moved like the devil himself was breathing down their necks. Something wasn't right. Their movements where stiff and she could see the terror in their eyes as they constantly looked around like something was going to jump out from the wood, but when asked they gave a shaky smile and said they were just tired. Right...their actions had put her a bit on edge now. 

As soon as she signed the papers she didn't even have time to tip before they jumped into their truck and took off.

"Well that's comforting. Nothing strange about that at all..."

She was tired and at this point didn't care. She would check out the town tomorrow, but tonight she needed to sleep. Well, try at least.

Tossing some wood on the fire and making sure the doors and windows were locked she stepped into bathroom to clean up and draw a much needed hot bath. Peeling of her dirty clothes she hissed as she began to peel her bandages off before lowering herself into the hot water...

A couple hours must have gone by when Eivor woke up to chilly water. Giving her face a quick splash she pushed herself up and out of the tub groaning as every one of her muscles screamed at her in protest. Grabbing a towel she began to dry herself off being careful of her wounds, making sure to grab her first aid kit before going in front of the mirror.

Tired grey eyes stared back her, and she looked like shit. Tan skin looked lighter than usual her eyes trailing further taking in all the bruises, cuts, and scars down her body. Then finally resting on the stab wound she had on her hip. The sight made her grimace as it didn't look great, but it was a quick patch job so she wouldn't bleed out. She was lucky the idiot that stabbed her did in a non-vital spot, or she wouldn't be here. Grabbing some ointment, gauze and disinfectant she started patching herself up and doing a remarkable job at making herself look like a half ass mummy. 

Happy with the work she did she looked back at herself. Her eyes burning into her reflection whispering, "What am I doing..." softly hoping she would get an answer. Her body was heavy as the last few days events began to weigh on her, and that this was the first time she ever left the country and it was because she was on the run like a wounded animal. Looking herself over again she stopped at her hair. Her white curly hair that made her stand out like a sore thumb, especially in such a remote location. 'Should have bought some hair dye'. Running her hands through her wet locks she pushed off the sink with a sigh and began to get ready for bed.

Throwing on a t-shirt and shorts she went into the living room and pulled out a secured lock box. Something that helped get certain items through security checks for people like her. Putting in the code she flipped its switches open reveling two black tactical daggers the only difference was one had partially serrated blade. Taking them both out she went to her room and slipped them under her pillow before sinking into her bed right after, an arm reaching out to grip one of the daggers. It was one of the few things giving her slight peace at the moment. Curling onto her side she looked towards the barred window staring into the inky blackness her eyes getting heavy. Giving out a small yawn she drew the blankets around her slowly drifting into a dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't to terrible.


End file.
